<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Of You by putaliitleloveonme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869879">Ghost Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaliitleloveonme/pseuds/putaliitleloveonme'>putaliitleloveonme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, im sorry about that, it is very sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaliitleloveonme/pseuds/putaliitleloveonme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I drown it out like I always do<br/>Dancing through our house<br/>With the ghost of you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I AM SO SORRY AHEAD OF TIME. its so sad but beautiful. thank you for reading it. comment yell at me but please leave kudos! and share please! thank you. I love you!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Here I am waking up </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Still can’t sleep on your side </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There’s your coffee cup </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The lipstick stain fades with time </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If I can dream long enough </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You’d tell me I’d be just fine </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’ll be just fine </strong>
</p><p>She woke up with a jolt again, those dreams haunting her. She went to roll over and then remembered why she was up in the first place. She decided it wasn’t worth it anymore to just lay there and headed to the kitchen of their, no, her apartment now. And there it was. His cup. With the overly bright blue F. George bought it for him when they opened the shop. There was still lipstick from when she gave him a silly makeover and he wanted a drink. It was fading now though. That felt like a few lifetimes ago. When he was still here. She closed her eyes trying, hoping to remember those methods Molly taught her to keep calm. She could almost see him right there telling that she was going to be okay. That she would be fine. When she opened her eyes she knew she had to be fine.</p><p>
  <strong>So I drown it out like I always do </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dancing through our house </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With the ghost of you </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And I chase it down </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With a shot of truth </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dancing through our house </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With the ghost of you </strong>
</p><p>She put on music, did everything and anything to keep her mind busy. Drowning out those perturbing thoughts. Until their song came on. That damn song. The one they would sing in the dorms at 2am, the one that was playing when they kissed for the first time, the one they would hum for the other when they were anxious, the one she was humming before she found him, the one he used his last bit of energy to hum, trying to comfort himself as he slipped from the world. Before she even realized it she was dancing, almost waltzing. But she wasn’t alone. He was dancing with her. Almost like a dream. She wanted to stay there for the rest of her life. When it was over she looked around and realized she was alone. And she would be. For a long time. And she needed to accept that.</p><p>
  <strong>Cleaning up today </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Found that old Zeppelin shirt </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You wore it when you ran away </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And no one could feel your hurt </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We’re too young, too dumb </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To know things like love </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But I know better now </strong>
</p><p>George and Angelina came over to help her clean out some of his things. They knew she would break and she didn’t want to have to do it alone. They each had a box going through them, sharing memories, mainly missing him. She was doing shockingly okay. Until she opened the box. And saw the shirt. The one she bought for him when they snuck into London a few summers ago. The same one that he wore when his house was burned right in front of him, fleeing from the scene when it hit him. Only she noticed him gone and went after him. Finding him almost an hour away sobbing. Nobody knew his hurt. Not even her. Away from school that’s where he felt safe. With his loud, crazy family. That was the night he realized he was in love with her. When she held him letting him cry on her new Appleby Arrows sweatshirt without a care in the world. He told Ron that night. Ron told him he was stupid. That he didn’t know what love was. When he left he knew he was in love. He knew it. When she came back to reality George was asking her what it was. But he knew too. He knew it was the Zeppelin shirt.</p><p>
  <strong>So I drown it out like I always do </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dancing through our house </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With the ghost of you </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And I chase it down </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With a shot of truth </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dancing through our house </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With the ghost of you </strong>
</p><p>George only agreed to leave because he figured she was okay. She was the furthest from okay. She put on their song, praying he would come dance with her again. And he did. They danced for hours. In each other's arms. Both wishing it was real. When their feet were blistering they stopped and observed each other. He took notice of her eye bags and tired smile. She took notice of his glowing skin and beautiful eyes. They both knew that this would be the last dance. Before he disappeared he put his hand on her stomach and said something that made her sob, “Be strong for the 3 of us.”</p><p>
  <strong>Too young, too dumb </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To know things like love </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Too young, too dumb </strong>
</p><p>She was too young to be a single mother. She was 21 close to 22. He was supposed to be here to walk his daughter down the aisle, see her first steps, first words, intimidate her first boyfriend or girlfriend, and see her accepted into Hogwarts. He was supposed to see all of that. And he didn’t. Their little girl didn’t understand all that much. She knew her Uncle George. They were best friends. And she loved hearing about her dad. She just didn’t understand where he was. What she didn’t know is that he knew all about her and was there for everything. And on her first day at Hogwarts you should have seen his smile when little Freida Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. And you should have seen her face when she met her house ghost, Fred Weasley, her father.</p><p>
  <strong>So I drown it out like I always do </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dancing through our house </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With the ghost of you </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And I chase it down </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With a shot of truth </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That my feet don't dance </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Like they did with you </strong>
</p><p>When she came home excitedly telling her Mum, she couldn’t help but catch her Mum crying that night in the living room. Dancing with the air. To the song. That same song that she fell in love to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>